


【狡朱】木头/A piece of wood

by SKxZZz



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Random & Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKxZZz/pseuds/SKxZZz
Summary: 短打狡朱，轻微cp向。主要是对第一季部分片段的再创作 + 自己的梦境（有少量改编以衔接）Reinterpretation of some parts from PP Season 1 + my dream (with a slight adaption)
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 2





	【狡朱】木头/A piece of wood

“那个木头，”征陆笑眯眯的说，“叫狡啮慎也。”

这是常守朱第一次知道他的名字。

这木头有点吓人，她想。刚才在取支配者时无意中对上了他的眼神，一瞬间竟然让她下意识的退缩了一下：冰冷的黑色，波澜不惊的淡漠，沉默而锐利的攻击性。对方高大的体型几近把她笼罩在阴影中。他一言不发的看着她。就在常守以为他要对她嘱咐什么的时候，他抽出枪走开，眼里的蓝绿光消下去。

“我们负责狩猎，而你负责监视。”这是他对她说的第一句话，甚至没有看着她的眼睛。

这么快就近乎无情的划清界限吗，她有点错愕，却也不是不能理解。课本上关于执行官和监视官的职责分割的知识零零碎碎地涌入脑海。那一章的小测满分似乎对这个倾盆大雨的夜晚毫无意义。

这种感觉在她把木头前辈击倒时尤为强烈。

她初次扣动扳机的手指还颤抖着，就看着狡啮四肢僵硬地倒在汽油里，轰——像一颗百年榕树突然遭了飓风。倒下的过程在常守眼里仿佛成了慢动作，狡啮投过来一个充满了震惊与疑惑的眼神，仿佛一根矛狠狠地掷到她心里，但很快那点神采也在麻醉针的强力效果下消散了。

她刚想对着人质姑娘展现一个安慰的笑，紧接着枪声响起，她也在她眼前倒了下去。她不可置信地看向响声来源，迎接她的是宜野座镜片后冰冷的眼神和一份报告截止日期。

当天晚上她做了噩梦，自己倒在那滩汽油里，动弹不得。刺鼻的气味熏得她几近睁不开眼睛，支配者就在脚边她却无力拿起。狡啮躺在她不远处，她看到他的侧脸轮廓：一条坚硬的折线，鼻尖——嘴唇——下巴。她的目光迷茫地在上反复逡巡。突然，他睁开了眼睛，径直看向她。她看到野兽咬牙切齿压抑着的愤怒。

她害怕得想要大叫，一下子坐了起来。自己的睡衣已然被冷汗浸湿。

她去探望狡啮慎也的时候，只看到对方苍白的面孔被投影在电子屏上：紧闭的双眼，微皱的眉头。愧疚感生长得愈发茁壮。再过一天她终于得到许可迈进病房。彼时狡啮还睡着，她便得到机会近距离的打量他；那条侧脸折线和梦里如出一辙。可那愤怒不是：与之恰恰相反，一段病房长谈迎接了她。常守一时怔住了。在他语气温和的分享中，她紧张的情绪慢慢平复下来。

最后，狡啮躺在床上，非常放松地看着她，说：“在你的手下，我觉得我能够像一个刑警一样思考，而不是猎犬。”

常守在那一眼里辨认出信任，欣赏，和期许，独对她的。这份重量不至于压垮她，但足够让她的眼泪溢出眼眶。

她再次深深地向他鞠了一躬。

//  
他坐在车副驾驶。安全带有点紧，勒着他的腹部。

驾驶座上，皮肤黝黑却穿着一身白的男人骂骂咧咧的抱怨着路程遥远。他瞥了一眼后视镜，看到在后座闭目养神的宜野座。手机突然亮起来，是记事本的定时提醒：第一天上班注意事项。

从开车的男人和宜野座有一搭没一搭的对话间，他拼凑出这样一个事实：他们是应届毕业生，马上要去这个公司上班。这地方在郊外，树影重重间他们是唯一的动态景象。树干缝隙间，他和庞大的建筑对上目光，并没有反应过来为什么这个国家机关会像一座古老的祭祀宫殿。

他扭头看窗外——麦田，浩浩荡荡、漫无边际的麦田。黄色的穗子紧挨着彼此，放肆的在风里摇晃。摇啊，摇啊，他看到远处有一座巨大的风车，铁灰色的机械在蓬勃的生命中沉闷缓慢的转动。明明是收获季节的农田，却荒无人烟。

乌云开始聚集。

他突然觉得这地方似曾相识。一些画面开始出现在他的眼前：同样的麦田，同样的西装，他手里拿着枪。（他怎么会拿着枪？）他爬上风车。（为什么要到那去？）集装箱下的血迹。疾驶的卡车。（那都是谁？）一个又一个小型惊雷炸在他的脑海里。他开始头痛，拼命地眨眼，想把这些画面赶走。

恍然间他感到有液体淌过脸颊，以为这是正常生理反应。结果后座的发小突然瞪大了眼睛：“狡啮，你怎么了？”

他用手一抹，才发现流下来的都是血。但奇怪的是他的眼睛并不痛。猩红静静地在他的脸上走过，像泪，像水，像画面里那些模糊的液体，像某种警告，像一个尚未完成的遗愿。

他又回头看向麦田。云层中传来一声闷雷。驾驶座的男人啐了一口。

他想不起他是怎么到这儿来的。

闪电划破天空，大雨狠狠地砸向地面。他霎时惊醒，手早已无意识地把刺刀摆到防御位。东南亚的湿热一下子裹住他的感官。他被拉拽回现实：一场夏季暴雨，一块过于舒坦的木头，一个无意陷入的午睡。常守朱不在他身边。


End file.
